Pan's Queen
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: "Why did you bring me here Peter?"She asked "Every king needs his queen, doesn't he?. You're my queen" he smirked making her blush "I'm not a princess Peter ,let alone a queen".
1. Chapter 1

Pan's Queen.

Summery – _"Why did you bring me here Peter?"_She asked _"Every king needs his queen, doesn't he?. You're my queen"_ he smirked making her blush.

Series – Degrassi x Once Upon A Time.

Pairing – Clare Edwards x Peter Pan.

Author's note – at the moment this is a short one shot though I may make it into a story, it depends on if I get any more ideas for this.

Clare watched as he walked back and forth mumbling underneath his breath as he went, for as long as Clare had been by his side she knew best to not get on his bad side when he was like this but she wanted to distract him, so that he could calm down.

Peter had brought Clare to Neverland a little over two months ago at first she had been angry at him and scared of him for taking her away from her family but as the days went on she slowly noticed herself becoming close to him as well as finding herself attracted to him though despite this she still wondered why he brought her here and everytime she went to ask him she found herself backing out of asking.

"_Peter"_ Clare softly called his name trying to get his attention _"Peter"_ she tried for a second time this time effectively getting his attention.

Peter stopped his pacing and looked at the brunette beauty that sat down before him, before bringing her to Neverland Peter had watched her for weeks on end, he watched as she came out of that god forsaken hospital, as she buried her best friend Adam and as she learned of her boyfriend's cheating piece by piece breaking her.

Peter stared at her waiting for her to speak "_Why did you bring me here Peter?"_She asked as Peter sat down in front of her _"Every king needs his queen, doesn't he?.You're my queen"_ he smirked making her blush _"I'm not a princess Peter, let alone a queen"._

"_You may not have been a princess or a queen back in your world but here in mine ,you are" _Peter gently grabbed her hand placing it in his and played with it ,Peter Pan was known to be cold towards anyone he didn't need and had thought that love was a weakness that made you grow up but he couldn't help but to feel something for the girl who sat in front of him.

"_And what happens if I don't think I can fit the role of a queen"_ she asked as she eyed him.

"_Then I guess I have to prove it to you that you do"_ he said before standing up and dusting himself off .

"_Goodnight my queen, Clare"_ he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving her tent for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Pan's Queen

Summery – _"Why did you bring me here Peter?"_She asked _"Every king needs his queen, doesn't he?. You're my queen"_ he smirked making her blush.

Series – Degrassi x Once Upon A Time.

Pairing – Clare Edwards x Peter Pan.

Author's note – okay I was demanded to continue this by SwedishFanFictionLover because they're (Peter and Clare that is ) adorably seductive and though I wasn't planning on doing so SwedishFanFictionLover's comment brought the biggest smile on my face and just anyone to disobey a demand isn't a very smart person ,I mean I'd be too scared to especially if the person giving you the demand is like Stewie from family guy or David from the lost boys. So yeah being a chicken that's scared to disobey someone I decided to continue but I must warn you that it might not be good because again I wasn't planning on making it a story.

Chapter Two

Clare's eyes flickered open as she heard the birds sing, sitting up she looked around her tent while letting her eyes adjust to the light.

After Peter had lefted her tent last night she laid there in her bed made out of leafs and sticks as she thought over what he said _"Every king needs his queen doesn't he? .You're my queen"_ it ran around in her head for what Clare thought was an hour not settling until sleep hit her.

Pushing the blanket that she made off of her ,Clare swing her legs over the bed and stood up straighten her clothes out as she did so before she walked out of the tent looking for Peter.

She spotted him sitting on the log outside their tents with one of his lost boys sitting next to him .Clare could clearly remember when she had first arrived and Peter had explain how he was rebuilding his group of lost boys and adding girls into the mix ,how he explained that some people took his others she also could remember how she later found out that he had lied about the old lost boys being kidnapped and her being so mad she refused to talk to him let alone be in the same area as him though soon her anger faded and it was replaced with an understanding that Peter was Peter nothing and no one could change him.

"_Clare"_ Lola one of the lost girls squealed as she ran over and hugged Clare's legs, Lola and Clare were the first and so far the only two lost girls to be added to the lost boys and girls.

Peter had brought Lola in when he found her alone and beat on the side of the road, Despite Peter being cold towards people he couldn't bring himself to leave the girl by herself so he brought her back to Neverland though it didn't really help that when looking at her he saw a younger version Clare only with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"_Hey Lo"_ Clare whispered in Lola's ear once she picked Lola up so that she wasn't hugging her legs _"Why don't you go and play with Ethan I need to talk to Peter, okay?"_ she asked making Lola nodded and run off once Clare sat her down on the ground.

After making sure that Lola and the lost boy named Ethan were fine Clare walked over to Peter and the lost boy sitting beside him _"Peter ,can I talk to you_?" Clare's voice betraying her by showing her nerves.

Peter stood up and walked a little bit off with Clare just enough that no one would hear them _"what is it you wish to speak to me about?"_ Peter smirked at her.

"_Last night you called me your queen, why_?" Clare asked ,it wasn't that she didn't like the compliment but it was the first time he had ever truly shown interest in her, sure there were times where he'd flirt with her but other than that nothing.

Peter laughed a little and stepped closer to her, gently stroking her check _"you know for such a beautiful and smart girl, you can be really dense at times" _Peter commented looking here in the eyes before backing away and turning away to speak to the older of the lost boys Norman.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan's Queen

Summery – _"Why did you bring me here Peter?"_She asked _"Every king needs his queen, doesn't he?. You're my queen"_ he smirked making her blush.

Series – Degrassi x Once Upon A Time.

Pairing – Clare Edwards x Peter Pan.

**SwedishFanFictionLover –** D'aww I like you too and you didn't offend me, Stewie .lol. As for Peter he is sassy so I try my best to make him as sassy as possible same with Clare I've always felt as if she isn't very comfortable in her own skin as if she questions rather or not she's beautiful so when he called her ,his queen I had to make her question it because to be fair with her past in the show with mostly KC and then Eli I could see her question if she was really worth it just due to the fact that she's been cheated on.

Also author's note starting after this chapter I will be posting to this story every other Monday just because I have other stories to add on to as well as school work so yeah just a little heads up.

Chapter three

"_Here ,catch"_ Peter called to Clare as he chucked a dagger gently at her.

Clare caught the dagger, grabbing the safer side so that she didn't cut herself .It had been a week since she had talked to Peter about his comment and having him make another and they had yet to speak about it any further though Clare quickly caught on to the fact that he either had feelings for her or at least liked her.

"_Why are we doing this again?"_ Clare questioned.

As of two days ago Peter had decided that it was best for everyone to learn how to fight in both hand to hand combat and with swords/daggers, the others were being trained under the oldest lost boy Norman while Peter personally trained Clare.

"_Because if something or someone were gonna hurt you and none of the others nor myself were around ,you'd need to know how to fight but you don't at the moment so therefore I'll be teaching you while Norman teaches the others"_ Peter said swigging the dagger he held around.

"_Well that's great and all but shouldn't we do hand to hand combat first instead being that it is the easiest to learn"_ Clare wondered, truth be told she didn't want to do either Clare was never one for violence and she knew it as well as anyone who was close to her in her past live after all people didn't jokingly call her a lover and not a fighter for nothing. It honestly was because she was nothing more than a lover; she hated to use her hands for a fight that could be talked out.

"_Generally speaking it would be but not really .With a dagger you only have to know which body part to go for,for a quick kill but when fighting with your hands you have to know your strength behind each hit and kick ,you have to make sure your timing is on point and that your footing is in place not to mention the proper way to punch someone without breaking your thumb or any other finger" _Peter explained .

Clare nodded at him, he was right she did need to know how to punch someone without breaking her hand after all she could remember a time when her older sister Darcy stood up to some bullies that were picking on her (Clare that is) by punching them in the face only to have it backfire and break Darcy's thumb because it wasn't properly placed when she balled her fist and swung at them.

It didn't take long for Clare to pick up on some of the tricks Peter used on her when fighting with the dragger and pleased Peter that she was quick to do so.

Despite the fact that they were fighting against each other with the dragger, Peter couldn't help but to watch the way Clare moved gracefully with it ,the way she gracefully and quickly moved out of the way and ducked whenever Peter went to swing at her and the way she got up whenever she got knocked down though Peter couldn't help but to also be amused at the way she acted when she failed at one of the moves .

She would shake her head and crunch up her nose while mumbling underneath her breath something about cocky and pigheaded.

As Peter was lost in his thoughts Clare pushed him up against a tree with the dagger to his neck shaking him out of his thoughts _"Not so cocky now are you?_" she questioned raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

Peter raised his own eyebrow and quickly flipped them around so that Clare was against the tree with his own dagger to her throat _"You know I quite like you in this position, you pushed up against something helpless and defenceless, me in front of you with no one around to stop me from doing what I please with you"_ Peter smirked smugly as he took their daggers and threw them on the forest ground.

"_Oh really and just what is you want to do?"_ Clare smiled smugly at him as she watched him lean in and whispers _"This" _before kissing her roughly yet gently at the same time.

Chapter three

(as soon as they kiss ,starts singing and dancing to Lucy Hale's you sound good to me like a manic )LIKE AMEN FROM THE BACK OF THE CHOIR ,SWEET HOME OF FREEDOM UNDERNEATH THE TIRES .KICKED BACK SITTIN` BY A CRACKLIN` FIRE ,STREAMIN` THEM GUITAR STRINGS .LIKE AN OLD SONG ON THE RADIO THAT YOU GREW UP TO AND EVERYBODY KNOWS ,RUSHIN` OF THE WATER WHEN THE RIVER ROLLS .WINDIN` WILD AND YOU SOUND GOOD TO ME ,BABY YOU SOUND SO GOOD TO ME MM-M-MM LIKE A MEL- (turns around and sees people staring so stops) .

Umm yeah opps? ,lol anyways THEY KISSED ,THEY REALLY ,REALLY KISSED YAY! Haha! ,any who this story will be updated the week after the week of march 3rd because I'm gonna be lazy with it and just try to work on my others k?,k bye!.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan's Queen

Summery – _"Why did you bring me here Peter?"_She asked _"__Every king needs his queen, doesn't he?. You're my queen"_ he smirked making her blush.

Series – Degrassi x Once Upon A Time.

Pairing – Clare Edwards x Peter Pan.

**SwedishFanFictionLover** – (watches the doves flying away but quickly turns when a bird craps on me) umm eww, okay um anyways thank you Stewie lol. And yeah it is very true that most people who get cheated on ,become insecure kind of like people who get picked on for their looks do so yeah lol.

Semi important notice – It has become clear to me that when I go to write long chapters either my Microsoft word pad or fanfiction delete some of the words so I'm going to have to try to keep the chapters short sorry. Also I should have said this before but just because I rate this M does not mean that it will have lemons in it I mainly rate it as M because of any swearing and because I'm paranoid.

Chapter Four

She could kill him, she really could, and he kissed her it was not the other way around! but yet he had the balls to act as if she had and treat her as she was the dirt beneath his shoe .

Clare sighed shaking her head as she did so, if Peter could PMS then Clare was pretty sure he was 99 percent of the time that or he had moods swings like no other.

After the lip lock that had lefted Clare in tingles, Peter thought that it was fitting to turn her away and act as if she was like a disease .Every chance he got he was hard on her commenting on how her footing was off (when it wasn't) ,how she was a weakling or just how much she annoyed him.

At first Clare was upset at how easy it was for Peter to talk down on her but soon her sadness faded into anger and now just plain pissed off, Clare shortly wondered if Katy Perry's song Hot n Cold was written about him.

"_Clare!"_ Peter's cold voice called for her, making Clare look up to see him with a new little girl who looked scared out of her little mind.

Clare gently grabbed Lola's hand and whispered in her ear _"Come on let's put this poor girl's mind at ease ,okay?" _she questioned making her nod .

Walking over Clare held on to Lola's hand and paid no mind to Peter instead choosing to bend down to the girl's level _"Hi sweetheart, I'm Clare and this is Lola what's your name?"_ she asked the small girl who held a teddy bear in her arms _"Alyssa"_ she answered chewing on the teddy bear's ear .

The little girl couldn't be no more than three or four and that's what made Clare mad ,it was one thing to take teenagers or ten year olds hell even a nine year old but a kid no more than four .it was wrong.

"_Lo, sweetie can you take Aly to her room?"_ Clare asked the small ten year old who nodded _"Come on Aly"_ Clare waited until the girls were out of rang before she turned to Peter and slapped him _"You are sick unbelievable sick ,she's not even three let alone four!"_She snapped.

Peter just glared at her as his face turning red _"Try that again, I dare you"_ he whispered getting into her face.

She didn't instead she bent her knee and brought it up to his stomach making him bend over _"I don't care how or when but I promise you that I will get me and the girls back to our homes weather you want it or not"_ she whispered in his ear before walking away.


End file.
